Sofi Needs A Ladder (Song)
"Sofi Needs A Ladder" is a song by Canadian electronic dance musician, Deadmau5, and was featured on Deadmau5's fifth full-length studio album. History Originally, "Sofi Needs A Ladder" was simple an instrumental track known as "You Need A Ladder". However, in order to officially release the song, Deadmau5 added the vocals of singer Sofia Toufa, who is better known by her stagename, SOFI (Some Other Female Interest). This was because in the original mix of "You Need A Ladder", the intro and outro featured a remixed version of a theme from The Legend of Zelda, thus allowing Deadmau5 to avoid copyright infringement. After being released as a part of Deadmau5's album, "4x4=12", "Sofi Needs A Ladder" was released by Deadmau5 as the album's fourth single on November 1st, 2010. The instrumental version of "Sofi Needs A Ladder" was also used as a song in the background during a scene in The Hangover, Part II. Lyrics Let's play musical chairs, one of my favorite games Especially now that you and I have traded place You walk around in shoes that don't fit for a change There is a way for you to win this race Crisscross you turn your shirt inside out You like to think I can't figure you out, but the tables have turned What goes around comes around, you're about to get burned Flip the script, you're checking in, I'm checking you out You're just too sweet till you get on my nerves and hurt like cavity You left a bad taste in my mouth, my Sour Patch Kid You and me, it's no mystery, no magic trick Let me hear this broken record again, just press repeat I can be your new favorite waste of time, and you'll be mine All I want is your attention, it's all the same thing Are you in? What's it gonna be? Don't roll with the punches, make it hard for me baby Drop you like a needle on the record, scratch my itch Watch you walk in circles hit the beat Drop you like a needle on the record, flip my switch Go around in circles, hit the beat Drop you like a needle on the record, scratch my itch Watch you walk in circles hit the beat Drop you like a needle on the record, flip my switch Go around in circles, hit the beat Drop you like a needle on the record, scratch my itch Watch you walk in circles hit the beat Drop you like a needle on the record, flip my switch Go around in circles, hit the beat Let's play musical chairs, one of my favorite games Especially now that you and I have traded place You walk around in shoes that don't fit for a change There is a way for you to win this race Crisscross you turn your shirt inside out You like to think I can't figure you out, but the tables have turned What goes around comes around, you're about to get burned Flip the script, you're checking in, I'm checking you out You're just too sweet till you get on my nerves and hurt like cavity You left a bad taste in my mouth, my Sour Patch Kid You and me, it's no mystery, no magic trick Let me hear this broken record again, just press repeat I can be your new favorite waste of time, and you'll be mine All I want is your attention, it's all the same thing Are you in? What's it gonna be? Don't roll with the punches, make it hard for me baby Drop you like a needle on the record, scratch my itch Watch you walk in circles hit the beat Drop you like a needle on the record, flip my switch Go around in circles, hit the beat Drop you like a needle on the record, scratch my itch Watch you walk in circles hit the beat Drop you like a needle on the record, flip my switch Go around in circles, hit the beat Drop you like a needle on the record, scratch my itch Watch you walk in circles hit the beat Drop you like a needle on the record, flip my switch Go around in circles, hit the beat Gallery Deadmau5 Sofi.jpg|Sofia "SOFI" Toufa Video Category:Songs Category:4x4=12